


we might as well just fuck

by startsfromnothing



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I just really love louis' thighs, M/M, Thighs, thigh-fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:59:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1697351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startsfromnothing/pseuds/startsfromnothing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's never paid too much attention to Louis' thighs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we might as well just fuck

**Author's Note:**

> louis' thighs always look glorious and truly amazing in shorts and yesterday at the match they looked absolutely lovely  
>  (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> also I'm not very good with endings so yeah. this was written hastily in my notes so I'm very sorry if there's any mistakes and errors, please tell me if there are so I can fix them! :)
> 
> title taken from 'sex' by the 1975.

it's not something that he's ever given much thought to. louis has incredible thighs but he's never been /so attracted/ to them as to want to fuck them. He sat on the bleachers most time and watched as Louis ran back and forth, his shorts rising up each time and showing off those lovely muscular thighs, and /god,/ louis has /really/ nice thighs.

"You're ridiculous, you know?" Harry tells him as they're both at home, sitting on the couch in slightly damp and smelly clothes. 

louis frowns and looks at him, "What are you talking about?"

Harry chuckles and reaches out to squeeze one of Louis' legs, stroking the soft skin of his inner thighs with his thumb and Louis watches his hand and sighs. "You look incredible in shorts, have I ever told you that?" 

he nods, "think so? you don't look to bad in them either." He smiles and looks at Harry before placing his hand over his, "What do you want?"

He blushes and shrugs, "just want to try something.. can we go to the bedroom?" he bites his lip as Louis raises an eyebrow at him.

"I suppose.." he smirks as Harry quickly gets up and holds out a hand for Louis to take, before walking to their room. 

he let's go of louis so that he can lay on the bed while he gets the lube out from the bedside drawer and leaves it beside the pillow. Harry hovers over louis and smiles before ducking to kiss him, his hand sliding underneath his white tshirt, feeling his toned stomach underneath his fingers. he straddles his waist in order to take his own shirt off before helping Louis with his as well. He trails kisses down Louis stomach until he reaches the waistband of his shorts and pull those off along with his boxers, his cock laying on stomach, slightly hard. 

He places a light kiss on the tip of his cock before continuing down his legs and nipping at his inner thighs. Louis makes a soft sound in the back of his throat as Harry softly bites into his skin and sucks gently, leaving a small love bite. 

Harry keeps Louis' legs open, his right hand stroking his right thigh and his mouth attached to his left thigh, leaving bruises on his skin and louis whimpers, his cock hard and smearing cum onto his stomach. 

He looks up as Louis bites his lip to hide his moans, and let's his hand brush past his cock, Louis instinctively bucking his hips and /fuck,/ he's so hard and /eager/, Harry's about to burst. 

He reaches up to Louis' mouth and pulls his bottom lip from where it is in between his teeth, "Wanna hear you." He mutters as he finished pulling off his own clothes, and grinds on Louis' as leaves marks along his neck. 

Harry feels ridiculous, really. they're 20 year olds yet they're both grinding desperately, hips bucking and cocks rubbing against each other messily. He feels like they're 18 again, both too shy to do very much. He doesn't let it bother him much as Louis digs his nails into his back and whines into his ear, "So close.." it comes out as choked laughter and Harry thinks he maybe feels a bit ridiculous as well.

"Can you get on your hands and knees for me babe? before you come.." Harry asks and Louis nods quickly getting into position. "Remember how I told you I wanted to try something new.." he grabs the bottle of lube and pours a generous amount into his hand, before rubbing it on Louis' inner thighs.

"Oh." is all Louis says as he feels the cool substance being rubbed on his own skin and Harry worries momentarily that it's gonna be strange but Louis' already hard and a bit of friction could get him off already so it doesn't matter that much.

Harry wipes the rest of the lube onto his own cock, and grabs Louis by the hips, "Could you squeeze your thighs together baby?" and Louis hooks his ankles together and squeezes his legs as Harry starts to fuck his thighs and /god/ louis makes the most beautiful sound as Harry's wet cock slides against his own.

Harry starts to thrust faster as whines and whimpers tumble out of Louis' mouth and he grips his hips hard as Louis' thighs become shaky. It's so messy and sticky and the sound of his balls smacking against his legs fills the room along with moans and Harry's pushed over the edge, releasing all over Louis' thighs and his ass. Louis comes too, a bit on the sheets and his stomach and his thighs are still shaking, they're glistening with lube and come and shades of red and bruising purple from all the love bites. "Fuck," Harry mutters just from the sight.

"Didn't know you liked my thighs that much, think I might have to start wearing my kit more often.. how does that sound?" Louis teases, and Harry can't help but roll his eyes because he /really/ is ridiculous.


End file.
